Katana
The Katana is a melee weapon for the Japanese origin. The weapon made appearances in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is one of most powerful melee weapons, with the ability to behead opponents in one slice. Also, it is not as heavy as the chainsaw, allowing the player to run with it weilded. Appearance in Missions The Katana has been used in missions throughout games. It was used by Toni Cipriani and Kazuki Kasen when they engaged in a duel on top of the Big Shot Casino. Carl Johnson in GTA San Andreas used the Katana to duel Snakehead on a freighter off San Fierro in 1992. In both cases, the player doesn't need to use the Katana, but they may also pull out a gun to make the game move along faster. Mike in GTA Advance also used the Katana to force Mafia members into slavery. Glitch In GTA San Andreas, there is a glitch that will cause Carl Johnson to be able to run around without a head. To exploit this glitch, start a multiplayer game making sure player two has a Katana. When it starts have player two cut off player one's head with the Katana. This will cause the multiplayer session to end. Once it returns to one player mode, CJ won't have a head, and can stay like that for as long as the player desires. Turning off the game or reloading the game will fix this. Locations GTA Vice City *North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice City- Inside the Tarbrush Cafe, unobtainable after the mission Cop Land is completed. *North Point Mall, Vice Point, Vice City- Can be bought from the tool shop after completion of The Chase for $300. *Starfish Island- Inside of a garage next to a house west of the Vercetti Estate. GTA San Andreas *Idlewood, Los Santos- Behind a wooden fence east of the Idlewood 24/7. *Chinatown, San Fierro- In a dead-end alley near the Chinatown Safehouse. *Hashbury, San Fierro- In an underground pedestrian tunnel behind the Hippy Shopper. *El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - Behind a small building in the trailer park in the north part of El Quebrados. From the El Quebrados Safehouse, head north and cross the street. Once you cross the street you should see a black, white, and blue trailer ahead of you. Go to the north end of this trailer and turn left. You should see a small building that does not look like a trailer. The Katana is at the north part of this small building. *Pirates In Mens Pants, Las Venturas- At the south part of the pirate ship at the Pirates In Mens Pants Safehouse. *Pilgrim, Las Venturas- Behind the stone lion statues just north of the Pilgrim Cluckin' Bell. *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas- Atht esoutheast corner of the Four Dragons Casino area, hidden in some bushes. GTA Liberty City Stories *Bedford Point, Staunton Island- In the alleyway leading to Hyaku Dojo near Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop. *Callahan Point, Portland- On the roof of the Turtle Head Fishing Co. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale- On the roof of the warehouse with the unique stunt jump on it. GTA Vice City Stories *At the foot of the Standing Vice Hotel. Category:Weapons